The Day He Knew
by CapitolPrincess
Summary: Spencer Reid remembers the day he made certain realizations. Major spoilers for "Minimal Loss". R & R !


Sitting on the jet, I'm recollecting the events that have happened in the past 24 hours. It never ceases to fail that I think over the case we've just finished. But this is different. Oh so different. You see, mine and my coworker's lives were threatened today. She was beaten, but nothing happened to me. I could have stopped it. I could have been the one to tell the truth! But I probably wouldn't be here right now. I have no doubt within me that he would have killed me. Cyrus. Cyrus would have killed me right there. No second thought. But Emily. Emily is alive. Scarred, bruised, and sore, I'm sure, but alive nonetheless.

Thinking back to that moment still gives me chills down my spine. Cyrus ranting that there was an undercover FBI agent. Both of were undercover FBI agents, mind you. Emily and I. He immediately assumed that it was me of course. If it were not for her, he would have shot me. I can't lie when being accused of something. It's one of my faults, I admit. But she stepped in. Emily told the truth to save my life, and that's the moment I knew.

As he was pulling her away by her hair, I felt so helpless and alone. There was nothing I could do to help her. The moment I would have flinched to defend her, he would have shot me. My heart ached as I saw her in pain being dragged across the floor. I wanted nothing more than to leave this wretched place and go, anywhere. What I wouldn't do to be anywhere but there. Only after was she out of my sight, did I question my reaction. Why did my heart ache so? Sure, Emily is a coworker I'd known for a couple of years. We were actually kind of friends, but that did not explain the feeling I got. Sure, one would be desperately worried if a friend was in danger, but the feeling I had was different. No doubt.

That's when I heard it.

The sound of broken glass.

Thuds against the floor and the wall.

Winces.

Moans.

Dread washes over me like a flood. I hear nothing but his yelling, and more thuds. That's when I hear it.

Her voice, still strong through all the pain telling him she can take it. Relief takes place of the dread. She's okay.

Hours later, I'm talking to Cyrus trying to get into his head to see what would happen next. Not once did my mind leave Emily. Thoughts of her filled my head.

Then I saw her. Cyrus had called everyone into the chapel. I walked over to her, and looked at her face. Just seeing her bruises and cuts, and blood made me wince as if someone was sticking a knife through my already fragile heart. She assured me it wasn't as bad as it looked, but I am a profiler. I saw right through her lie. Soon after, she was taken away from me, and I was again, left alone.

Fast forward to that evening. I had gotten a message saying that the team was coming in at 3am. Cyrus was filling the place with explosives to blow up the compound. Emily was supposed to be getting the women and children out of the place through the underground tunnel. I was trying my best to talk Cyrus out of it. Nothing helped.

What happened next is a blur, but there is one thing I clearly remember.

The place suddenly blew up, and Morgan and I were running as fast as we could away from the main entrance where the bombs went off. Smoke filled my lungs, and I began coughing immediately. But the only thing on my mind was Emily. I heard her yelling for me and Morgan. I tried to reply back but the coughs took over my voice.

Then through the smoke, I saw her.

And she saw me.

Next thing I know, she's running towards me, and I'm engulfed in her embrace. No matter how much she was hurting, she squeezed me as hard as she could. And I never wanted it to end. That was the confirmation.

Now on the plane, she's sitting across from me. Moments ago, she reassured me that no matter what, she would have made the same decision to tell Cyrus she was the FBI agent. Now as I'm thinking back, I'm sure.

That day changed my life.

It changed everything I thought I knew.

That was the day I knew.

I was irrevocably and undeniably in love with Emily Prentiss.

_Note: I was watching Minimal Loss the other day, and this just sparked into my brain. I worked really hard on this! Hope you like it! I do have to say, it was really fun to write. (: I listened to really sweet, romantic music while I wrote it. Haha! Anyways, review please. I really want feedback to see how you all like it. Hearts to you all. (:_


End file.
